pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Garchomp (Tom's Version)
Adaptabillity |current = At Professor Oak's Lab |prevonum = 443 |firststagename = Gible |evo1num = 444 |secondstagename = Gabite |evo2num = 445 |numeps1 = an unknown number of |numeps2 = an unknown number of |java1 = Daisuke Sakaguchi |enva1 = Tom Wayland |java2 = |enva2 = |java3 =}} Ash's Garchomp (Japanese: 'サトシのガブリアス ' Satoshi's Gaburias) is the eighteenth Pokémon that Ash Ketchum caught in the Sinnoh region. History Sinnoh As a wild Pokémon Ash first met Gible in A Meteoric Rise to Excellence!. Wilma explained that Gible was trying his best to learn the move Draco Meteor. But for some reason, the move always failed; instead of exploding in the sky, it always fell to the ground and hit Piplup. Ash wanted to help the wild Gible learn Draco Meteor and achieve his dreams. He successfully used the move against Team Rocket, but failed again in his next attempt. By the end of the episode, Gible decided to start following Ash. Gible, with Ash's help, had tried to master using the move. Most of the time, the move failed and, in a recurring gag, accidentally hit Piplup, although it has been used on one occasion to find Piplup once the latter went missing, and on another occasion to differentiate him from another Piplup, which turned out to be a Ditto. Since the addition of Togekiss to Dawn's party, it became a recurrent gag that Togekiss would defend Piplup from Gible's slowly improving, but still failing, Draco Meteor and gracefully shoot it back to Gible and Ash. Eventually, Gible mastered Draco Meteor in Working on a Right Move. With Ash In Gotta Get a Gible, Ash met with Gible again. Barry also was interested in catching him. However, Gible decided to let Ash capture him after he saw what Ash would do to protect him. After that, Barry demanded a battle with Ash and his new Gible, and was able to defeat him with Empoleon. In The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!, Ash called Gible to use Rock Smash on a cage trap that Team Rocket devised inside Sunyshore Tower in order in prevent Ash and Volkner from advancing towards them. Gible eventually devised an easy path for Ash to use to face Team Rocket by eating through a chunk of floor, and Ash recalled him. Ash used Gible in Working on a Right Move! as his third Pokémon in his battle against Conway in the third round of the Lily of the Valley Conference. He went up against Shuckle who had already fought Noctowl and Donphan. Conway mentioned that Gible's Draco Meteor shouldn't have been mastered yet. Shuckle used Gyro Ball, which was powered up by Power Trick, Gible caught it in its mouth, kept on biting it, and didn't let it go. In response, Conway had Shuckle use Sludge Bomb in his mouth, inflicting damage on Gible. Ash told Gible to spit it out, but then changed his instructions, ordering Gible to shoot it out with Draco Meteor. Gible did so, launching Shuckle with the Draco Meteor and finally mastering the move. With Shuckle knocked out, Gible next went up against Lickilicky. Lickilicky used Lick, which tickled Gible and rendered him unable to use Dragon Pulse. Lickilicky then used Power Whip on the ground, forcing Gible to emerge and dealing damage to him. He was then recalled midair. Gible was then sent out to battle Dusknoir. Due to the effect of Trick Room, Dusknoir always moved first since Gible was normally faster. Gible used Dig, but Dusknoir used Shadow Punch, which pushed Gible into the ground. Gible continued with Dig, but when it emerged to strike, Dusknoir dodged it and used Shadow Punch. However, Gible was able to bite it, blocking the attack. Gible then used Draco Meteor on Dusknoir, dealing major damage. Gible then used Dragon Pulse, though Dusknoir hit first with a Shadow Punch. The Dragon Pulse continued, however, knocking out Dusknoir and leaving Ash victorious in this battle. In The Semi-Final Frontier!, he appeared again in the semifinals, participating in Ash's battle against Tobias. He was Ash's third Pokémon after Heracross and Torkoal. Though he managed to hit Tobias's Darkrai with Rock Smash, Darkrai recovered almost immediately and used Ice Beam on Gible. Gible dodged it and used Draco Meteor back at Darkrai. Darkrai also dodged it and finished Gible with a Dark Pulse attack. Kalos Personality and Characteristics Gible is quite a powerful battler, but outside of battle, tends to be quite clumsy and oblivious. Gible can also be very destructive, destroying a whole park, Barry's bike, and Team Rocket's mecha using nothing but his teeth. He is also quite sociable, biting people's heads to show affection, and is also shown to be intelligent by using his Draco Meteor to find Piplup. Dawn's Piplup dislikes him due to constantly being hit by his failed Draco Meteors, but Gible has no harsh feelings towards Piplup, even refusing to fight Piplup after accidentally hitting him several times with a failed Draco Meteor. After being severely scolded by Dawn's Togekiss, he reveals that he doesn't intend to hurt him, but he simply cannot avoid it, showing that he does care about Piplup. Like Torterra during its time as a Turtwig, Gible seems to enjoy latching onto Ash's head as well as other peoples' heads (at first, like Turtwig, he used to chomp onto Ash's and other people's heads but after a little while he seemed to just latch onto people's heads without actually hurting them). Later on, he showed his habit also included rocks and tree trunks, among other objects. This also goes for things that look like those, as seen when Gible started to bite on Conway's Shuckle, as though it were a rock. Gible also has the ability to devour almost any kind of metals, seen when Gible devoured two of Team Rocket's giant robots and half of a city park. Ash also said in Working on a Right Move that Gible can bite at anything, including moves. Despite appearing to be quite gutsy, he is not very bright and is slow to understand simple requests or orders; on one occasion, he chewed away a section of rock despite him falling into a creek as a result, and still chewed at the rock underwater not seeming to realize he could drown and had to be saved by Buizel. Moves Used Gallery Ash_Gible.png|As a Gible Ash_Gible_Dig.png|Using Dig as a Gible Ash_Gible_Draco_Meteor.png|Using Draco Meteor as a Gible Ash_Gible_Dragon_Pulse.png|Using Dragon Pulse as a Gible Ash_Gible_Rock_Smash.png|Using Rock Smash as a Gible Ursula_Gabite.png|As a Gabite Gabite_Dig.png|Using Dig as a Gabite Remo_Garchoo.png Cynthia_Garchomp_Dragon_Rush.png|Using Dragon Rush Cynthia_Garchomp_Dig.png|Using Dig Garchompite_anime.png Remo's_Mega_Garchomp.png|As a Mega Garchomp Remo_Mega_Garchomp_Draco_Meteor.png|Using Draco Meteor as Mega Garchomp Sycamore_Mega_Garchomp_Dragon_Pulse.png|Using Dragon Pulse as Mega Garchomp Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Ground-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokemon (Tom Version) Category:Male Pokémon Category:Pokémon native to the Sinnoh region Category:Pseudo-legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters